


The Portrait

by Kyntha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyntha/pseuds/Kyntha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The portrait of Professor Severus Snape found himself eye to eye with those green eyes he’d loved for so long.  Lily’s eyes, but not Lily.  “Potter.” he spat.</p>
<p>Mentions of canonical deaths and one non-canonical death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Portrait

**Year One**

“Where am I?” the smooth voice under the dark green velvet covering demanded. “Where have you moved me this time?”

Footsteps faded and a door closed. The voice sighed in frustration. He had been moved several times in the last two weeks, and had once been left on his side, which he found unpleasant at best.

After several long minutes, the door opened again and he heard footsteps approaching the spot he’d been placed. He refused to be reduced to begging about his whereabouts. Even as a portrait, he had his pride. “I demand to know where I am.”

The footsteps stopped close to the portrait, and he heard a body lowering itself to the floor. “I”m sorry they put you on the floor, Professor.” a voice said quietly. “I’d asked the easel be set up in here for you.” The green covering was lifted. 

The portrait of Professor Severus Snape found himself eye to eye with those green eyes he’d loved for so long. Lily’s eyes, but not Lily. “Potter.” he spat. 

“Yes, Professor. Harry Potter.” He arranged his Auror’s robes to sit cross legged in front of the man he had most vilified for so many years. “Professor McGonagall and I had quite a row about you.” he smiled softly. “It’s taken me nearly a year to convince her and the ministry. And I’m sorry, I really am, Professor, but I had to use the memories you gave me to do so. They've been returned to you now, though. Search, and you’ll find them.”

Snape was quiet for a few moments, his eyes closed. “Ah, yes.” he murmured to himself at last. “That day was especially lovely.”

“I also took the liberty of making a small addition to your portrait.” Harry said. “I hope you don’t mind.” He gestured to the corner of the painting.

Snape turned to find a blue white figure glowing behind him. A doe pawed the ground softly. The professor couldn’t help himself. A tear escaped the corner of his eye. Not bothering to hide his emotions from the boy, er, man, he whispered, “You still haven’t told me where I am.”

“Oh, sorry, Professor, right. You’re still in Hogwarts. Never left. You were, however, removed from the Headmaster’s office and placed in storage near the kitchens for quite some time. When we found you, I supposed you’d slipped off into a slumber, and I don’t blame you, really. Professor McGonagall and I finally found you a few weeks ago sideways, part of your canvas torn and dusty. We had you patched and cleaned. I suppose all the moving eventually woke you. Specifically right now you’re in the room off the Great Hall.” Harry paused, letting Snape absorb this bit of information. “It’s been almost a year since the Battle of Hogwarts - that’s what they are calling it - and Voldemort’s death.”

Snape looked up in what could only be called pleasant surprise. “Oh yes, Professor. I killed him. Well, Neville killed Nagini, otherwise, I would have never been able to kill Voldemort. But he’s truly dead this time.” Harry paused again, smiling ruefully, remembering Neville refusing to yield to Voldemort, then pulling the sword of Gryffindor out of the Sorting Hat. It had been a truly brave and courageous moment, and Harry would forever admire Neville for it.

“And you...you’re an Auror now?” Snape eyed Harry’s uniform.

“Almost. Ron and I both will finish the Academy next month. Ron is especially brilliant. All those years of wizard’s chess, I suspect. Still has trouble with potions, though.” He chuckled.

They talked for nearly an hour. It was difficult for Harry, but Snape asked who had died at the Battle. Harry’s voice caught when he came to Fred’s name and again at Remus Lupin’s. Harry told Snape about Teddy and new baby Victoire born just a few days ago. Ron and Hermione were engaged. Ginny would be playing chaser for the Holyhead Harpies once this, her last year at Hogwarts, was over.

They heard voices entering the Great Hall, and Harry looked quietly at his watch. Snape visibly stiffened. “If you have other places to be, Potter.”

“We both do, Professor. We’ll have to cover and move you again, I’m afraid, but once this is over, you won’t need to be moved for a long while. Today, Professor, is the day you’ll finally be awarded your rightful place among the other headmasters.”

“What do you mean?” the quiet, silken, terse voice was back. 

Harry ignored it. “Today, in just a few minutes, I’ll present your portrait to the school. Shortly after Professor McGonagall and I will hang you beside Professor Dumbledore in the Headmaster’s office, just as it should be.”

Although the scowl didn’t leave his face this time, another single tear escaped Severus Snape’s eye.

**Year Two**

“Hello, Harry. What brings you to Hogwarts on what I’ve been told is a dreadfully cold day?”

“Good evening, Professor Dumbledore.” Harry greeted the portrait on the Headmaster’s office wall. “I was hoping to visit Professor Snape.” Harry glanced anxiously at the portrait to Dumbledore’s right.

Severus Snape was huddled in the far corner of the painting near the small silent doe. “I’m afraid it’s a very bad time for him right now, Harry. Your mother’s birthday would be tomorrow, and he still grieves so very much.”

Harry stood silently for a moment, hoping Professor Snape would take notice and come out enough to speak, if even for a few minutes. It was not to be. Finally Harry turned back to Dumbledore. “Please tell him I stopped by, Professor.” He turned to leave and then turned back again. “Also...Professor...tell him Ginny and I are engaged. I thought he might like to know.”

**Year Three**

“It’s been nearly 18 months, Potter.” Snape scolded.

“Sorry, Professor. I meant to visit sooner, but we’ve been terribly busy at the Ministry. Shacklebolt can’t shake his Auror ways and found a splinter cell of Death Eaters hiding out near the Forest Dean.” Secretly, Harry was pleased Professor Snape had been tracking the time that had passed since his last (failed) visit.

The third anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts was approaching. Professor McGonagall invited Harry to teach a workshop to the 7th years on producing a patronus.

“Have you and Ms. Weasley married yet?”

“Not yet, Professor. We’re waiting until the end of the quidditch season this year. She’s got it all planned out, though, and has become very impatient with me that I haven’t decided on dress robes yet.” Harry laughed.

Snape gave a hint of a smile.

**Year Four**

“All this time, Harry, I haven’t thought to ask where my body is.” Snape said suddenly in the middle of their now annual conversation.

“That, actually, became a bit of a problem, Professor. You see, at first everyone still believed you were aligned with the Death Eaters.” Harry paused. “And as hard as Hermione searched she couldn’t find any living family of yours.”

“No, I don’t suppose she did.”

“So finally we - Ron, Hermione, and I - agreed on a resting place. It seemed odd at first, burying a Slytherin at Godric's Hollow, but I thought you might like being close to my mother.”

**Year Five**

Ginny had always been supportive of Harry’s endeavours, however as he was tucking her and the baby in the sidecar of Sirus’ old motorcycle, they were still having a row. “I don’t understand why you have to visit him year after year!” she exclaimed.

Nonetheless, she helped Harry snuggle their new son into a fabric sling so he and the babe could make the walk to Hogwarts. As it was July, Filch was to meet him at the front gates. Ginny stayed behind in their room at Hog’s Head Inn.

“Professor?” Harry said softly. Most of the portraits were dozing in the empty over-warm Headmaster’s office. “Professor?”

The baby’s sudden cry woke Professor Snape first with a start “What in Merlin’s name is a baby doing in here?” he demanded gruffly. “Oh, Harry! I had given up hope of seeing you this year.”

“Ginny and I have been overwhelmed by...” he pulled the sling down and shifted the baby to his hip so Snape could see him better, “by our first son. You’ll probably see quite a bit of this one in 10 years if this first 6 months is any indication.”

“A baby?” Snape said, doing a dreadful job of hiding his pleasure. “Rap on the edge of his frame to wake Dumbledore. He’ll want to see this too.”

Dumbledore made no effort to hide his pleasure at the little one. “He looks much like you as a tot, Harry.” Dumbledore smiled. “Except, he has...”

“...his mother’s eyes.” Harry finished, smiling.

**Year Six**

“Professor McGonagall has hired Longbottom as our new herbology teacher next year.” Snape sniffed. “Let’s hope he doesn’t do something stupid like burn down the school or mistakenly set an overgrown Venomous Tentacula on a group of students.”

“Professor, sir.” Harry corrected

“Yes?”

“No, sir, I mean it’s Professor Longbottom now.”

Professor Snape snorted at the idea.

“I believe Professor McGonagall has made an excellent choice. Neville made a good Auror, but his heart was never in it. He’s always been very clever in herbology.”

“Ha!” Snape scoffed. “Longbottom hasn’t been clever at anything in his whole life!”

“Have you still not forgiven him, sir?” Harry asked quietly.

“Whatever do I have to forgive Longbottom for?” the former Death Eater demanded.

“Because Voldemort decided the prophecy was about me and not Neville.”

“OUT!!!” Snape roared waking several of the older portraits around him. “OUT NOW! DO NOT RETURN!!!” 

**Year Seven**

The owl arrived only hours before Harry took Ginny by ministry car to St. Mungos. He read the letter again as he sat watching his sleeping wife and new baby boy by her side. The name had been decided on long before, but Neville’s letter had eased his mind about the choice.

“Dear Harry,

Professor Snape asked me to dictate a letter to you word for word. 

“Pott...er, Harry,

Please forgive me for my outburst last year. Neville has proven to be an outstanding herbology professor this past year, as you predicted. I have not yet found it in my heart to forgive him yet, but I would like to try.

Harry, I value our visits more than I have a right to, not simply because you are Lily Evans’ son. It would do my bitter heart good to see you again.

Yours, Professor Severus Snape”

“Harry,

What does he mean that he hasn’t forgiven me? He misses you. 

Always a friend, Neville”

The next morning Harry borrowed Ron’s camera that would process photos instantly to take a picture of the baby and sent Professor McGonagall an owl requesting permission to apparate directly onto Hogwarts grounds. She met him later at the main gates. “Harry...” she greeted him warmly. They chatted quickly on their walk to the headmaster’s office.

“I’m afraid I can’t stay long, Professor.” He said to the portrait at last. “Ginny never understood my visits, especially while she’s still recovering.” 

“Recovering!” Professor Dumbledore interjected, alarmed.

Harry showed them both the photo he’d taken that morning. “Another strapping boy. Born yesterday. His name is Albus Severus, named after two of the bravest men I’ve ever known.”

**Year Eight**

The door to the headmaster’s office banged open in the middle of a conversation with Professor Snape about the best way to brew a batch of Veritaserum. Dumbledore had lost interest and was chatting quietly with Professor Dippet beside him. “Harry, quickly! You’re needed in Hogsmeade immediately!” Neville exclaimed. “Take the floo network from here directly to Hog’s Head Inn.” He passed Harry a jar of floo powder, and followed Harry through the fireplace to Hogsmeade.

Harry and Neville returned by the same method late in the evening, robes ripped and dirty. “What on earth...” exclaimed Snape.

“Excuse me, sir. I need to speak with Professor Dumbledore.” He rapped on the bottom of the older headmaster’s frame to wake him.

“Professor,” he started softly when Dumbledore awoke. “I’m so sorry, sir, but Aberforth is dead.”

Dumbledore looked up in alarm. “Alecto Carrow was never very clever,” Harry continued, “but she and her brother have managed to elude the Auror office for years. We arrested Amycus last month. Apparently Alecto came in to Hogsmeade today to seek revenge, claiming the residents interfered with the Battle of Hogwarts and Voldemort’s rise to power. Most of the residents are safe, but Aberforth was hit by the killing curse.”

Harry stayed with Professor Dumbledore a while longer, assuring him Madame Rosmerta was making funeral arrangements. “I should think he’d rather find rest in Hogsmeade than Godrick’s Hollow.” Dumbledore agreed.

As he left, he promised Snape, “I’ll send updates on the boys by owl to Neville.”

**Year Nine**

It was July again and the headmaster’s office was already too warm early in the morning. Neville had met him at The Three Broomsticks where he, Neville, and Hannah spoke briefly before Neville made the walk with Harry to Hogwarts. 

“He’ll be so proud, Harry.” Neville had said. “He may not show it, but he thinks of you fondly. Almost as a son, I daresay.”

Indeed, Professor Snape seemed exceptionally pleased when Harry told him the news. “Head Auror in nine years, Harry. I’m certain that’s never happened before.”

“No, sir.” Harry agreed, “Although, really if Robards hadn’t retired early none of it would have come about. Two wizarding wars scarred him. He hasn’t been himself since the Hogsmeade skirmish last year.”

“Still, Harry. You should be quite proud.”

**Year Ten**

“Can’t see pic-tur.” James complained, his sticky hands from the pumpkin pasty Harry had bribed him with pulling on the edge of Professor Snape’s frame. He was standing on a stool so he could be roughly even with his brother in Harry’s arms.

“James, let go of the frame. You can see just fine.” Harry scolded. Two year old Albus was squirming on one hip while the baby was waking in the sling on the other.

“What’s her name, Harry?” Snape asked, hiding a smile at James’ antics.

“Lily Luna.” Harry began.

Snape forgot himself at this and turned to the blue white doe in the corner. “Lily, did you hear? A girl. Named for you!”

As the professor spoke to his ghostly companion Dumbledore spoke up, “Harry, it’s lovely. Ms. Lovegood must be so pleased.”

“Mrs. Scamander, actually, Professor. She married Newt Scamander’s grandson, Rolf. Good match.” Harry said. Professor Snape was still talking to the doe. “Er, does he do that often, sir?”

“More lately, Harry. Usually closer to her birthday or Halloween, though.”

“KITTY!” Young Albus suddenly exclaimed, squirming to be free. “Pat kitty!”

“That’s not a kitty, that’s Professor McGonagall,” Harry explained, noticing the grey tabby attempting to slink across the floor unnoticed. 

“Pat kitty,” Albus demanded again. The cat made no motion to move, so Harry let Albus down. The ruckus awoke Lily fully, who then squealed in protest.

Professor Snape came back to the foreground of his portrait to gaze on Lily again. “She’s so beautiful. She looks like her grandmother.” 

Suddenly a loud hiss sounded behind Harry. “Gentle, Albus. That’s your future headmistress!” Harry warned as Professor McGonagall jumped from the floor to her desk.

Dumbledore roared with laughter. “I do believe you’d better watch your tail, Minerva.” The cat glared at him.

“I pat kitty too.” James demanded, leaving sticky crumbs along the edge of Professor Snape’s frame. 

Harry knew better. Albus was the calm one. If he’d gotten hissed at, James was not to be trusted with the ‘kitty.’ Lily wailed. “I’m so sorry Professors. Ginny warned me this would be a mistake.” He attempted to round up James and Albus while wiping the remains of pumpkin pasty from Snape’s frame.

Dumbledore was still laughing. While McGonagall’s tail twitched in aggravation there was something that appeared to be amusement on the cat’s face. Snape smiled widely, truly smiled. “Leave the pasty, Harry. It’s quite alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> I may add more years later, but for now the work stands as complete.


End file.
